Question: On a sunny morning, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $9.59 each and baskets of kiwis for $3.97 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of kiwis. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the kiwis. Price of eggplants + price of kiwis = total price. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $13.56.